wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
November 6, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The November 6, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 6, 2018 at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England. Episode summary Shane McMahon and Paige chose the captains for the SmackDown LIVE Men’s Survivor Series team SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon and General Manager Paigekicked off the blue brand in Manchester, England. Shane-O-Mac addressed his surprising and controversial WWE World Cup victory (after a quick photo-op with the trophy), saying that he didn’t actually think he was the best in the world and that the WWE World Cup trophy belonged to everyone on SmackDown LIVE. Shane introduced the team captain of the Men’s SmackDown LIVE Survivor Series team: Daniel Bryan. The “Yes!” Man was honored by the distinction, but he was immediately interrupted by The Miz. The A-Lister, who was injured during a pre-match brawl prior to the start of the WWE World Cup Final, argued that he and Shane were co-holders of the best in the world title and that he should be chose over Bryan as the captain of Team SmackDown. Shane and Paige, surprisingly, agreed with Miz, but they also weren’t looking to remove Bryan, so they announced Miz and Bryan would be co-captains of the squad. And although that team seemed destined to fail, Miz and Bryan astoundingly agreed several minutes later that Shane McMahon should be the first to join the team, and Shane-O-Mac accepted the offer! Becky Lynch’s harsh words for Ronda Rousey led to an unexpected challenger After Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey delivered a fiery message to Becky Lynch last night on Raw, the SmackDown Women’s Champion retorted on the blue brand by very bluntly telling her that even though she “wasn’t meant to be in the main event or the talk of the industry” like Rousey was, here she stands. The RelentLass then doubled down on her promise to take Ronda’s arm at Survivor Series and issued an open challenge for right here tonight. Suddenly, SAnitY’s theme music began to blare through the arena, and they hit the scene… only to introduce their former running mate, Nikki Cross of NXT! Cross charged to the ring in a hyperactive and deranged manner, taking the microphone and eerily expressing her desire to “play” with Becky. Becky made it clear that she wasn’t here to play, but to fight. Regardless, the match was next. Nikki Cross vs Becky Lynch Nikki Cross brought the intensity early and often against Becky Lynch, going at The Irish Lass Kicker full force. “The Man” slowed NXT’s Twisted Sister with a Bexploder, but Cross kept throwing haymakers at the champ. However, the crazed Cross came up just short, despite unleashing an unorthodox attack from bell to bell, as Lynch caught her in the Dis-arm-her for the tapout victory. A brawl broke out during the SmackDown LIVE Women’s Survivor Series team reveal SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige announced who would compete on the blue brand’s Women’s Survivor Series team members, including Carmella, Naomi, Sonya Deville, Asuka and Charlotte Flair … except The Queen was nowhere to be found. Instead, Mandy Rose arrived and first suggested she should take Charlotte’s place. No dice. Rose was curious why everyone else on the team had gotten the nod over her, but she caught a swift forearm to the face when she brought up the name of Naomi’s husband Jimmy. The melee soon dissipated and even saw some slight tension between BFFs(?), Mandy and Sonya. God’s Greatest Creation had certainly caused quite the stir, but one larger question loomed over all: What’s going on with Charlotte Flair? Results * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Nikki Cross by submission Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes